


Last Christmas

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Dimples Queen, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hood-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), Inspired by Music, Mentions of Infertility, Mutual Pining, OQ advent, Romance, mentions of past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: When Regina gives her heart to the wrong person on Christmas, she suffers a heartbreak that pushes her closer to her new friend, Robin Locksley. As Christmas approaches yet again, will she find that he is the right person to give her heart? Or will she be too scared to take the risk and ruin the wonderful friendship she shares with him and his son? (OQ AU)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 44





	1. Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy First Day of OQ Advent! Looks like my streak of being on Day 1 continues! I hope you all enjoy this story, inspired by the classic Christmas song by Wham! It makes me itch to write an Outlaw Queen story every time I hear it and now I'm doing so. I hope you enjoy it!**
> 
> **I know this year hasn't been a very good one for many, many reasons. But as we approach the end of it and look forward to a new year, I hope you find happiness and peace. Happy holidays, happy December, and good riddance to 2020!**

### Part I: Last Christmas

"This is a great party, Regina. I am so glad you decided to have it this year," Mary Margaret said, helping to throw away some dirty dishes that didn't make it to the garbage cans Regina had set up around the lower level of her house.

Regina smiled, feeling lighter and jollier than she had in a long time. "It felt right, you know?"

"I do," Mary Margaret said, setting the garbage pail down. She accepted some hand sanitizer from Regina as she added: "Daniel would be so proud of you if he could see you."

"I'd like to think so. He always loved our annual Christmas party and I felt like I let him down the past couple years not having it," Regina confessed.

Her friend shook her head. "I think he understood why you couldn't have it. I think he would've been the same way if the situation were reversed."

Left unsaid was how close that almost came to be. The firefighters and police who responded to their accident said that had the car rolled a couple inches to the right, Regina would've been the one who died while Daniel would've lived - and probably wouldn't have required all the surgeries she had needed after being extracted from the wreckage of her fiancé's car. One patch of black ice and a faulty airbag had taken so much from her in one fell swoop - the man she loved, her ability to have children and her love for the Christmas season. It was hard to believe in hope and joy when her life felt devoid of both.

Until now.

Now she had Graham.

Mary Margaret's husband David had introduced her to him, though his intention was not to set them up. Graham had become his partner at the sheriff's department around Christmas the year before and since he had just moved to town, David and Mary Margaret had invited him over for Christmas. They had done the same for Regina and so the four of them had a small and cozy Christmas together. She had spent the afternoon talking with Graham and for the first time in almost two Christmases, she almost felt cheerful.

She and Graham started to spend more time both with Mary Margaret and David and without them. Both agreed it was nothing serious, just two people who enjoyed each other's company spending time together, occasionally overnight in the same bed. Around the summer, though, they decided to evolve their friends-with-benefits situation into an actual romantic relationship, agreeing to date each other exclusively. Fun beach dates and steamy nights soon turned into cozy autumn afternoons curled up under blankets and watching movies. With winter officially starting and the first snowfall predicted within a week, she was looking forward to ice skating dates and hot toddy nightcaps.

Most of all, she was ready to feel love, hope and joy again.

"I never thought I would see that smile again," Mary Margaret said, pulling Regina from her thoughts.

"What smile?" Regina asked, tilting her head.

Her friend chuckled. "The I'm-so-in-love-and-very-happy smile. You used to have it all the time when Daniel was alive and then it went away. Now it's back, so I'm guessing things are going well with Graham."

"They are," Regina replied. She looked around, making sure her boyfriend wasn't lurking around to overhear what she was going to say. Even though she didn't see him, she lowered her voice as she said: "Let me show you one of the things I'm getting him for Christmas."

She turned around and opened a drawer on her hutch, pulling out a small thin box. Regina held it out to Mary Margaret as she removed the lid, revealing a silver keychain with his initials engraved on it. Two keys were already attached to it.

Mary Margaret gasped. "Are those the keys to your house?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed. "Graham and I discussed him moving in when his lease is up at the end of January. So this is my way of formally inviting him to move in with me."

"Oh, Regina!" she gasped. "That's great!"

Regina nodded, putting the lid back on and returning her present back in its hiding spot. "I didn't think I would feel this way again but I do. And I hope it never ends."

"I am so glad," Mary Margaret replied, hugging her. "And I'm also hoping that you could talk to someone for me about that."

That surprised Regina and she pulled back from her friend. "You do?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Remember the new teacher I asked about inviting?"

"Yes," she replied. "You said he had just moved here and didn't know many people in the area."

"Right. Well, he lost his wife earlier in the year so this is his first Christmas without her," Mary Margaret explained.

Regina felt a pang in her heart, understanding the pain he had to be going through. That first Christmas without Daniel was the hardest and she had almost not even put up the decorations that year, not feeling able to celebrate. Mary Margaret had convinced her to put up one strand of lights and Regina had found comfort in them, spurring her to decorate the rest of the house in order to alleviate her pain for at least a month. It worked, though she still didn't think she would ever truly be happy or celebrate Christmas again.

Yet here she was.

But she couldn't imagine getting through that first Christmas without her friends, especially Mary Margaret and David. They supported her and were there for her through all her tears and fears, ready with a comforting word or hug. If she could bring some comfort to Mary Margaret's new colleague, she would feel as if she was starting to pay it forward.

"I can talk to him," she agreed. "Where is he?"

"Let's go find him," Mary Margaret said, taking Regina's hand. She led her out of the dining room and across the foyer into Regina's living room. All the other guests were in there, separated into their own little groups as they laughed and chatted while Christmas music played in the background.

Regina waved to those she passed before Mary Margaret came to a stop in front of Regina's armchair. Sitting there was a man about their age who wore a dark green sweater over a white collared shirt and paired with black pants. He seemed startled, looking up at them with wide blue eyes. "Um, hi, Mary Margaret," he said, revealing a slightly British accent.

"Hi, Robin," she replied, pulling Regina forward. "I wanted you to meet my friend, Regina Mills. Regina, this is Robin Locksley."

He stood and shook her hand. "Thank you for inviting me. You have a lovely home and this is a great party."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," she said, though she wondered if he had been sitting in that chair since arriving rather than socializing.

Mary Margaret beamed. "I'm going to let you two get to know each other better. Excuse me."

She left and Regina rolled her eyes, chuckling a bit. "Sorry about her."

"That's okay," he said, though she noticed he stopped looking her in the eyes. He then shifted from foot to foot. "I don't know what she told you but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

Regina played back her friend's words and bit back a groan. This man didn't know anything about her and so would no doubt assume their mutual friend was trying to set them up, which was the last thing he needed after losing his wife.

"I have a boyfriend," she assured him. "You've probably met him, he's around here somewhere. That's not why Mary Margaret wanted us to meet. She, um, told me about your late wife and that this is your first Christmas without her. I have some experience with that."

He raised his eyes to meet hers again, unmasked pain in them. "You do?"

She nodded, motioning toward the chairs. "Have a seat."

They sat down and she told him about Daniel. While she still felt some pain as she told him about the car accident that took Daniel from her, she managed to do so without her voice cracking and she considered that a victory. She spoke about the dark times she experienced after losing him and how she didn't want to even celebrate Christmas but found it was just what she needed to start to heal.

"I still wasn't ready to fully celebrate all the joy and love of the holiday," she told him, "but I was open to it. Then the following Christmas, I met Graham. And he gave me hope and love back."

"I am happy for you," Robin told her, giving her the ghost of a smile.

She tucked some hair behind her ear. "Thank you. But I hope it didn't seem like I told you all of that to brag or anything. I just wanted you to know that what you're feeling is okay and that you don't have to force yourself to be happy this holiday season. Just know that it gets better."

Regina paused, reconsidering that last word. "Maybe not better. It gets easier," she amended.

"Thank you. That is reassuring," he told her with a soft smile. It then faltered as he asked: "Did you feel guilty being happy without him?"

She nodded. "All the time that first year. And sometimes I still feel that way now, even with Graham in my life. Everything is fine and I feel happy then it feels like I've gotten kicked in the chest. The grief and pain feel as strong as they did in the days after losing him and I spiral into grief and guilt. Usually ends with me faking a headache and going home to wallow."

"I've become an expert in wallowing," he admitted. "How do you get yourself out of it?"

"I usually remind myself that Daniel wouldn't want me to be sad. That he would want me to be happy and to continue living life to its fullest, even though I have to do it without him," she told him. She leaned closer. "I know I didn't know your wife but I believe she would want the same thing."

Robin's smile grew bigger as he nodded. "Yeah, she would. I can sometimes hear her telling me to stop being so dramatic when I'm stuck in bed overwhelmed with grief. It usually helps to get me up."

"I still sometimes hear Daniel telling me it will be okay," she confided in him, surprised. She hadn't even told her therapist that she still sometimes heard her late fiancé.

"It's good to know our loved ones never truly leave us," he replied. He placed his hand over his heart. "I keep telling my son that his mother lives right here. But I did wonder if I was going insane."

"Not insane," she assured him before processing all his words. She tilted her head. "You have a son?"

He nodded, fishing his phone from his pocket and showing her his lockscreen. It showed him with a young dark-haired boy with bright brown eyes. Both beamed at the camera, revealing matching smiles and dimples. "This is my son, Roland."

"He's adorable," Regina replied, her heart melting a bit. She always was a sucker for children. "How old is he?"

"Four. And thankfully losing his mum hasn't dampened his belief in Christmas. His joy and love is what is getting me through this holiday season, honestly. I want to make sure it's magical for him," Robin said, gazing at the picture of his son with love.

It was absolutely beautiful and Regina could tell why Mary Margaret was drawn to helping Robin. From even their short conversations, she could sense he was a good man with a heart of gold. She had a feeling he was about to become the newest member of their friend group and she hoped she could meet Roland one day.

"I'm sure you're doing it well," she said. "He's lucky to have you."

He shook his head. "I'm lucky to have him. I don't know if I would've even made it this far without him."

A dark look crossed his eyes and it was one Regina knew well. She recalled how dark her thoughts got immediately after losing Daniel. If it wasn't for the constant presence and support of Mary Margaret, David and her other friend Mal, Regina was certain she would've attempted to join Daniel in death - and maybe even succeeded.

But she fought past those thoughts and came out on the other side. And she had a feeling Robin had done the same. She reached out and took his hand. "But you did. And that says a lot about your own inner strength."

"Thank you," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. He glanced back at his screen. "I hate to have an intense heart-to-heart but I need to go pick my son up from the babysitter."

"I understand," she assured him, standing along with him. She shook his hand again. "I hope you and Roland have a Merry Christmas."

He smiled, pulling his hand back. "I hope you do too. I know it's what Daniel and Marian would've wanted."

"Yes," she said before realizing that was the first time she heard his late wife's name. Her face heated up as she realized that she had done most of the talking rather than listening to him. While it did seem like her story and advice helped, she knew how important it was to have someone listen during this time.

She pulled out her phone. "Want to exchange numbers?"

Relief filled him. "Yes, please. I just wasn't sure if you would be open to it."

"I am," she replied, creating a contact for him. "Go."

They exchanged numbers and sent each other texts to confirm everything was correct. Regina held her phone against her chest. "Please feel free to call me. I realize I did a lot of talking about Daniel today but I would love to hear about Marian."

"Thank you," he replied. "I'll try not to abuse it though. I don't want you to get sick of me or cause your boyfriend to come kick my arse for monopolizing your time."

She laughed. "Don't worry. I doubt either will happen."

He tucked his phone away and grinned. "Okay, I think at this point we're beyond handshakes and can move straight to hugs. Agree?"

"Agree," she said, hugging him. He did the same and they held each other close for a few seconds, long enough for her to get a good whiff of his aftershave.

He smelled the forest.

They parted and Regina walked him to the door, helping him find his coat in her closet. She watched as he put it on and wrapped a blue scarf around his neck. He gave her a nod before leaving her house, off to pick up his son.

She closed the door and jumped when someone wrapped their arm around her waist. "Relax, love, it's just me," Graham whispered.

"Sorry," she said, leaning against him. "You just surprised me."

"So were you able to pass some wisdom onto him?" he asked her. She was surprised he knew that and she looked up at him. He chuckled. "Mary Margaret told me who he was and why you were talking with him."

Regina smiled. "I think I did help. At least for now. He still has a struggle ahead of him but I offered to be there for him. Everyone needs a support network and I'm happy to be part of his. Feels like I'm paying forward, you know?"

He nodded, kissing the side of her head. "You're the best, Regina."

"I know," she replied jokingly. She then turned to face him, giving him a quick kiss before saying: "Let's go get some dessert."

"You read my mind," he said, taking her hand. As they entered the dining room, Regina hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

She hoped the feeling never ended.

* * *

Regina set a small bouquet of flowers in the holder next to Daniel's headstone. She had placed a wreath there at the beginning of the season and she checked it now, finding it starting to brown. But it should hold for another week, allowing his grave to look festive until after the New Year.

He would've loved that.

She placed a glove hand on the cold slab of marble that bore Daniel's name and the dates he graced this Earth and told him all about her Christmas, starting with Christmas morning at her house. Regina told him about giving Graham the keys to her house and officially asking him to move in with her. He had agreed and kissed her, giving her a beautiful bracelet as a present. At that moment, she had realized she was hoping for a ring but figured there was plenty of time for that. It would probably be best for them to live together first.

They then spent the rest of Christmas with Mary Margaret and David, sharing a wonderful meal together. After exchanging a few more gifts and enjoying some holiday desserts, she and Graham returned home to end Christmas curled together under a blanket, watching movies and drinking hot toddies.

"It was a great holiday," she assured Daniel, wherever he was. "You would've loved it, I know. But since you're not here, I enjoyed it for you."

She pulled her hand away before sighing. "I'll come by soon, Daniel, but probably not for a while. We have to pack up Graham's apartment and move him into my house, so I'm going to be busy for awhile. But I know you understand and that you're probably happy I have him. I know I am.

"I love you, Daniel," she said, "but now I know I have room in my heart for someone else. You always did say I had the biggest heart of anyone you knew. I guess I'm learning that for myself now."

Regina took one more look at his grave before leaving the cemetery. She crossed the street to the park, taking a leisurely stroll through it before returning to her car. They had enjoyed a white Christmas and several families filled the park to go sledding down one of the hills. Regina slowed as she passed them, wondering if Robin had brought Roland. He had called her on Christmas Eve and she could hear that he was struggling. She gave him the time he needed, listening as he told her about Marian and all the ways she used to make Christmas special for him and Roland. After he had cried a little, she encouraged him to do at least one thing Marian would've done and he agreed, texting her a few hours later to thank her for her help and to tell her it had worked.

Since she hadn't gotten a call or a text - aside from one wishing her a Merry Christmas - she figured Christmas Day had gone well in the Locksley household. And she was happy for him and Roland, knowing they deserved a good Christmas.

When she didn't spot them on the hill, she picked up her pace and continued her walk. She knew there was a good coffee stand nearby and she wanted to get a cup, especially if they were still using the peppermint shots. Regina rounded a curve in the path and saw the stand up ahead. But she slowed her pace when she saw who was already there getting coffee.

Graham.

And he was with Emma Swan, the newest bail bond person in town. Even though she was an assistant district attorney, Regina didn't have much interaction with her as she was assigned cases from another town in the county to avoid any appearances of impropriety. But Emma seemed nice enough, if a bit rough around the edges. She wondered why Emma and Graham were meeting now though. He hadn't mentioned anyone jumping bail and the courts were closed until after the New Year, so there were no court dates for someone to miss just yet.

Besides, he had specifically told her that he was going to spend the entire day starting to pack and clean out his apartment. She had been planning on grabbing them lunch and swinging by his place to help him for the afternoon. What was going on?

Graham paid for their coffees and they walked off, heading away from Regina. She decided to forgo her own and instead go talk to them, knowing she would only get her answers by doing so. There was no doubt an innocent reason why they were walking through the park together and she was going to feel foolish once they told her. She followed them as they headed down to the lake. It was frozen over but the ice wasn't thick enough to support ice skaters just yet. But it was a pretty beautiful backdrop for any conversation.

She picked up her pace, eager to catch up with them. Regina was about to call out to Graham when she saw him reach out and take Emma's hand. That made her slow her pace again as she followed them, watching as they strolled around the lake hand-in-hand. While she couldn't hear what they were talking about, both were smiling and looked very happy. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not but Graham seemed to be looking at Emma the same way he looked at her.

No, she told herself. She was just being paranoid. Graham had given her no reason to suspect he was cheating on her. After all, he had just agreed to move in with her. He wouldn't do that if he was also dating someone else.

Would he?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, though she wasn't sure why. Did she want to call him, see if he picked up or ignored her call? Or did she want to take pictures so she could ask someone else, someone who was more objective? Regina stood there, unsure what her next steps were as she watched Graham and Emma talk and smile at each other.

They stopped and she held her breath, wondering if she was about to be spotted. But the two seemed lost in their own world. Graham released Emma's hand and brushed a blonde lock away from her face. Regina's heart stopped as she recognized and she knew what would happen next, watching in horror as he closed the gap between him and Emma to capture her lips.

And Regina suddenly had all the answers she needed.

She raised her phone and took pictures of them keeping, certain he would try to deny it when she confronted him later. Part of her wanted to confront him now but she didn't need a crowd to see her at one of her worst moments since Daniel's death. Regina felt like a fool, believing that Graham had been special and was worthy of her. Maybe the only person who had been had dead two years ago and she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life.

Maybe she should just call it, get herself a cat now and save herself the heartbreak.

Graham and Emma continued on their romantic stroll, her arm now wrapped around his. She rested her head on his shoulder and they walked away from Regina, unaware of the pain and heartbreak they were leaving in their wake.

She turned and walked away, holding her phone against her chest as she tried to sort out her next steps in her mind. But she couldn't think of anything. All her mind kept showing her was Graham kissing Emma over and over. It was as if it was taunting her, shaming her for how hopeful she had been.

Her mind then started to replay her entire relationship with Graham and she tried to find clues she may have missed. There really were no warning flags in the first half of their relationship when they were keeping it casual and were really just friends with benefits. Emma's arrival coincided with the time they had decided to become exclusive and she now wondered if she had pressured him into committing before he was ready. But then she remembered that he was the one who first suggested they go exclusive, so that was not it. Perhaps he just enjoyed having two women who were interested in him, maybe it was an ego boost.

Looking back, she saw a few red flags she had overlooked. She had discovered he had two cell phones but he had explained the other one away as a burner one used when he had to go undercover. That had seemed plausible and explained why he always stepped out of the room whenever he got a call on that phone. Now, though, she wondered if it was really just Emma calling him those times. She wished she had asked David about his undercover work even though Graham had insisted his partner didn't know about those assignments.

She should've been more suspicious about that - he would not have gone undercover without some protection from his partner.

Graham had also started to work late more and more. She had questioned it, especially when she found out that David had been home on time those days. He, though, had told her that he was doing David a favor by taking his late shifts and that made sense to her. With Neal still just a baby, Mary Margaret had needed David at home more than Regina had needed Graham at that time. She figured that David would repay the favor when Graham needed him to cover and Graham also was there for her when she asked him to be, such as when he helped her decorate for Christmas. But now she wished she had said something to their mutual friends. Maybe Mary Margaret or David would've told her something that would've made her question Graham and changed her mind about letting Graham move in.

But everything he had told her seemed plausible, especially given his job in the sheriff's department and his goal to become the sheriff one day. She only saw a man who was dedicated to his job and driven to prove himself, something that she admired. Had he used that to shield his affair this entire time? Regina had always thought the women she had known who were cheated on were just oblivious but now that she was one of them, she realized how easy it could be to be duped by your partner. She trusted Graham and he abused it.

Still, she felt like an absolute fool. Especially after she had spent so much time gushing about Graham and crediting him for helping her really move on after leaving Daniel.

It was just a big joke the universe seemed to be enjoying at her expense.

"Regina?"

She blinked a few times, feeling as if she had just woken from a dream. Looking around, she found her feet had brought her back to the hill where everyone was sledding. It was as if her body had been on autopilot, retracing her steps to bring her back to her car. Good thing someone had shaken her out of her stupor - she had been in no condition to cross a street let alone drive down one.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asked her, gently grabbing her arm as he looked her over with a frown. "Are you hurt?"

"Not physically," she replied, feeling hollow inside. It was as if Graham and Emma had reached into her chest, pulled out her heart and stomped on it.

He moved his hand to her back, rubbing it. "What happened?"

Unable to put her betrayal into words just yet, she held out her phone and showed him the picture that was still on screen. He took it and his concerned look turned to one of anger. "That bastard!" he hissed.

"I feel like such a fool," she whispered, tears now pricking at her eyes. She shook her head. "Here I was going on and on about how he made me believe in love again and showed me I could hope and that things would get better, that you just had to hang in there and all the while, he was dating a colleague behind my back."

Robin gently gripped her shoulders, crouching a bit to look her in the eyes. "You are not a fool. You did believe in love and hope again - but not because of him. Because you wanted to believe in them. Don't let that absolute tosser steal them away from you again."

She sniffled, shaking her head. "I think he already did."

"Oh, Regina." Robin pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried. She still felt foolish, sobbing in the arms of a man who she had just met - a man still dealing with pain of his own. Yet at the same time, she felt as if she were right where she needed to be as she mourned her relationship with Graham.

As her sobs died into hiccups, she pulled back and tried to wipe her face before the chilled December winds froze it. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues. "Never leave home without it," he said, holding it out to her.

She pulled out a tissue and wiped her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "I wish I could do more."

"You've done plenty," she replied. "Really, thank you."

He gave her a small smile before a tiny form bundled up in a puffy orange coat, orange snow suit, black snow boots and a gray hat with a matching scarf waddled up to them. The child waved an orange mitten-covered hand at Robin, who knelt and gently pulled down the scarf covering the child's mouth. "Papa, I thought we were going sledding," he said.

"Sorry, my boy," he replied. "I was talking with a friend."

The child, Roland, looked up at her with the warm brown eyes she had seen in the picture his father had shown her. He smiled and waved at her. "Hi, I'm Roland."

"Hello, Roland," she said, leaning down to shake his hand. "I'm Regina. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too," he replied. "Do you work with my Papa?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm friends with someone who works with him. She invited your papa to a party at my house and that's how we met."

"Was that the day I spent at Miss Ashley's?" Roland asked, mostly to his father.

Robin nodded. "That one."

She straightened up, looking at Robin. "I don't want to hold your time with your son. Thank you again. I needed that hug."

"Hug? I give the best hugs!" Roland declared happily.

His father nodded. "He does. It's science."

Roland held open his arms and she crouched again, letting him give her a big hug. He held him close, finding that his joy and innocence was a good balm for her soul. She let the hug go on for a few more moments before pulling away, nodding. "Yep. Best hug ever."

"I know," he declared proudly. His eyes then seemed to search her face, as if he was looking for something.

She frowned, worried. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "You're really pretty and remind me of my Mama. She's in heaven."

"Oh," she said softly, feeling a tug at her heart. "I'm sure she was really beautiful and I thank you for such a lovely compliment."

"Do you want to go sledding with Papa and me?" he asked, easily changing from the more serious topic of his mother to the lighter topic of the winter fun he had been promised.

She glanced down at her outfit, a nice pair of pants and fashionable rather than practicable boots, and shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not dressed for it. But thank you for the invite," she told him.

Robin placed his hand on Roland's shoulder. "Come on. Let's let Regina go home and we can go sledding."

"Okay, Papa," he replied. He then hugged her. "Bye, Regina."

"Bye, Roland. Have fun sledding," she told him. He nodded before rushing off to get his sled ready.

Robin turned to her, placing his hand on her back again. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah," she said, no longer in the fog of betrayal thanks to him. Impulsively, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "And that offer about calling and texting? It goes both ways, okay?"

She smiled, glad to have him in her life. It certainly wasn't something she was expecting but it was probably just what she needed. "I'll keep that in mind."

They parted ways and she headed back toward her car. She took a few steps before pausing, looking back. Robin and Roland were sitting on their sled and she watched as they pushed off, disappearing down the hill. She imagined they were both laughing and shouting as they made the short trip to the bottom, snow flying up around them and wind whipping past them. It brought a small smile to her face and she continued her trek feeling a bit lighter than before.

Maybe she was going to get through this after all.


	2. This Christmas

### Part II: This Christmas

"You have a lot of Christmas decorations," Robin said, standing in her living room. He looked around the red and green containers they had carried down from the attic with his hands on his hips.

Regina just shrugged in response. "What can I say? I really love Christmas."

"Clearly," he replied. "You certainly put us to shame. Don't you agree, Roland?"

His son popped up from between the boxes, smiling widely as he wrapped some garland around him. "I love it!"

Both adults chuckled and Robin clapped his hands. "Alright, then I guess it's time to start decorating the house."

"Agree," she replied. "I think we should start outside and work our way inside. What do you say?"

He nodded. "I think that sounds like a good plan. Let's go get our boots and coats on."

Roland cheered as he ran from the living room and the adults followed at a slower pace. They all changed to head outside and Robin went back into the living room to retrieve the containers marked as outside. He carried them out and they soon started decorating together.

As Regina helped Roland place some decorations on one of her evergreen bushes, she was extra grateful for both him and his father. The Locksley men had been her biggest bright spot during the entire year. It was almost as if Robin had a sixth sense, able to detect when she was feeling pretty low or blue. He would then call and lend her a sympathetic ear or show up with Roland, ready with an activity that made her forget her sadness and feel happy. Regina didn't know what she would've done without them and believed her year would've been gloomier than it had been following her breakup with Graham.

He hadn't put up as much of a fight as she expected or, rather had hoped, he would. She didn't even need to show him the pictures she had taken – pictures that had long since been deleted off her phone to keep her from reliving that heartbreak. As soon as she told him that she had seen him kissing Emma in the park, he confessed that he had also been seeing the blonde since the end of the summer. It seemed he had had doubts about them being exclusive but never told her, afraid he would break her heart.

But he had broken it anyway and she had taken her keys back from him, telling him they were over. He accepted it and just walked out of her life as if they hadn't just been planning to share a life together only the day before.

She wasn't too sure what had happened with him after the New Year. He had given notice to his landlord and was unable to renew his lease after their breakup, forcing him to move. From what she heard, he had found a place in a neighboring town and had ultimately transferred to their police department. It proved easier to avoid him at the courthouse rather than in Storybrooke, especially given how small the town was. Emma also took to avoiding her, which she didn't mind at all. Regina assumed they were still together but she wouldn't have been surprised to learn they had broken up as well as she had a feeling Graham wasn't really one for monogamy after all.

"I'm going to get the ladder from your shed," Robin told her. "Key in the usual spot?"

Regina nodded. "Just be careful. I'd rather not rush anyone to the hospital over my Christmas decorations."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful – promise," he said, giving her a reassuring smile before disappearing into her house again.

She turned back to Roland, who held up some garland. "Time for this?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," she said, taking one end of the garland. "You hold it and I'll wrap it around the tree."

Roland followed her eagerly, glad to be helping. She had loved getting to know him over the past year, his happiness and joy for life always infectious. No matter how bad a day she was having, one of his smiles made it a good day. He had taken to her very quickly and loved to spend time with her whenever they were together. She had baked cookies with him, read him stories and even helped take care of him when he had gotten sick earlier in the year. As thanks, Roland had filled her refrigerator with many, many drawings she cherished as if they were priceless works of art.

"Regina, can we make cookies when we're done decorating?" he asked, flashing his irresistible dimples at her.

"Do you think we're going to have the energy to bake cookies after all this decorating?" she asked him, gently bopping his nose.

He paused, thinking it over before shaking his head. "Probably not."

She nodded, crouching to be eye level with him. "Which is why I made cookies yesterday. We can enjoy them and some hot chocolate before you and your papa go home."

"You're the best, Regina!" Roland declared, hugging her.

Laughing, she held him close. "Well, I wanted to thank you and your father for helping me. Decorating my house is not a small feat."

"That may be true, but we're up to it," Robin said, placing the ladder down. He then winked at her. "But bribes are always appreciated."

He climbed up the ladder and Regina positioned herself at the bottom, ready to hand him decorations and make sure he didn't fall. They soon fell into a rhythm and Regina couldn't help but realize how well they worked together. It almost felt as if they had known each other their entire lives rather than just one year.

It wasn't the first time she had felt that way. She had worried that she had once against trusted someone too soon but over the year, Robin had proven himself over and over. They spent many hours getting to know each other better and comforting each other on days when the pain was too much. It had bonded them in a way she had never been with Graham. Both had kept their relationship strictly platonic, building such a strong relationship that he now felt more like family than a friend.

Yet she now started to feel the spark of something more. She had tried to ignore it, tried to pretend it wasn't what she thought it was. But over the past couple months, she and Robin had been caught up in moments where she realized her feelings ran deeper than just friendship and where she suspected his did as well. The air would change around them, feeling charged with an electricity and a force that seemed to push them closer together. It felt as if time stopped and the world melted away, leaving just him and her.

And in those moments, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

They were usually broken quickly – both Roland and Mary Margaret had proven to have impeccable timing to provide a needed distraction – and they would go back to how they were before that moment. Regina, though, would always wonder about what would happen should they one day give into their growing feelings but was always conflicted. Some days, she imagined them living happily ever after and other days, she imagined their friendship ending in ruins.

She couldn't risk that scenario coming true. Robin and Roland were too important to her for that. And so she kept her growing feelings hidden, vowing to practice more self-control around Robin in the future.

For all their sakes.

"Okay," Robin said, interrupting her thoughts as he climbed down the ladder. "One side done, time do the other."

She smiled. "Great!"

He paused, studying her before frowning. "Is something wrong? You seem…off."

"Oh," she said, cursing how well he was able to read her. She shrugged. "Just thinking. But I'm focused now. Let's continue decorating!"

"Alright," he said, believing her for now. He picked up the ladder and carried it to the other side of the roof while she followed with the decorations. Roland stuck to her side, eager to help in anyway he could. Together, they managed to get the outside of her house ready for Christmas before moving inside to decorate there.

Regina couldn't think of a better way to spend her afternoon.

* * *

Later that night, her tree shone in her living room and a fire roared in her fireplace. Regina sipped some hot chocolate with cinnamon as she curled under a blanket and enjoyed a movie with her helpers. Or at least one of them. She glanced down, finding Roland sound asleep as he lay across her lap and his father's. His chest rose and fell in even breaths and she hoped he was having pleasant dreams as she ran her fingers through his curls.

"I should get him home," Robin said, setting his empty mug down next to the empty plate of cookies on her coffee table. He then settled back against her couch and moved a bit closer to her. "But I'm way too comfortable to move."

She chuckled. "Well, I'm not throwing either of you out just yet."

"Good," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to watch the movie as his now familiar and comforting forest scent wrapped around her.

Regina loved that smell now.

"Thank you for helping me decorate," she said. "It went a lot faster than had I done it by myself."

"I'm glad. I would've hated to know you were up on that ladder by yourself and took a fall," he said, giving her a little squeeze.

She smiled, touched by how much he cared for her welfare. Regina then said: "Next, we'll need to do your house."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. "Though I'm afraid I have no cookies to bribe you with. Just a very adorable five-year-old."

They glanced down at Roland, who rolled closer to them. She smiled, looking back up at Robin. "I think you have the better bribe."

He chuckled. "Yeah, maybe I do. And I know Roland will love to spend more time with you. He really loves you, Regina."

"I love him too," she replied. "He has my heart."

Robin grinned. "So I raised a little thief?"

She shook her head, leaning closer. "Can't steal something that's been given."

"True," he replied. He paused, almost as if he wanted to ask something but thought better of it. She wondered if he was going to ask if she had given him her heart as well.

The answer would've been yes.

As she looked into his eyes, bright even in the dimmed room, she felt the words on the tip of her tongue. Judging by what she saw in those blue depths, she knew that if she asked him if he had given her his heart, the answer would be yes. Maybe their relationship had grown into something more when they weren't looking.

Or maybe she just wished it had and she was still treading a dangerous path that would only end in another heartbreak for her.

Roland started to roll away from them and they both leaned forward to catch him before he ended up on the floor. Sighing, Robin pulled his son closer to them. "I think it's best if I get him to bed now," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Thank you again for all your help."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You're very welcome."

Together they got Roland dressed in his coat while Robin opted to carry his shoes since the boy didn't need them. Regina kissed Roland's cheek. "Sweet dreams," she whispered.

She made Robin promise to get home safely and walked him to the door. Regina watched as he put Roland into his booster seat and then as Robin went to the driver's side. He gave her a little wave before climbing in and she returned it, waving as he pulled away from her house and drove down the street.

Closing and locking the door for the night, Regina pressed her back to it and sighed. They had had another close call on the couch. She knew she had to be more careful. After all, hers wasn't the only heart on the line.

But she still worried that they would all just end up hurt in the end.

* * *

Regina's annual Christmas party was in full swing. Her friends and colleagues were spread out through the first level of her house, everyone chatting and laughing as Christmas music played in the background. For a moment, she had a feeling of déjà vu. Except this time, Robin wasn't keeping to himself in the back of the room. When he wasn't trying to help her, he was busy talking with some of the teachers from his school as well as a few of her colleagues from the courts. He was more relaxed this year and once again proving that he was more of a social butterfly than she had once thought.

This year, he wore a red sweater embroidered with white snowflakes over a white collared shirt and black pants. It certainly was festive and she was glad he decided against wearing the ugly Christmas sweater he had shown her the night before – it had been blue with a Christmas tree on it decorated with different colored pom-poms. She told her that her Christmas parties were more refined than ugly Christmas sweaters so he decided to put it aside for now.

She felt sorry for whoever he did ultimately unleash that horror on but had a feeling it would be her and Roland at some point by Christmas.

Now, though, she was happy to see him happy. It was probably a bit cliché but it was the truth. She was proud of how far he had come since she had met him. Regina knew it hadn't been an easy journey – she had been on the other end of many late night calls where he had poured out his pain, his grief and just cried – but he was getting stronger each day. While she never had met Marian, she felt she now knew his late wife from all the stories he had told her and she believed Marian would've been proud of him as well.

"Regina, do you want to put out the desserts?" Mary Margaret asked, interrupting Regina's musings on Robin. Nodding, Regina followed her friend into the kitchen and started to take out some of the desserts people had brought.

She motioned to her pantry. "I had an apple pie cooling in there and there are some cookies in a jar. Can you get them?"

Mary Margaret didn't move though. Instead, she crossed her arms. "I think we need to talk first."

"Talk?" Regina asked, her heart sinking into her stomach even as she tried to pretend to be confused. "About what?"

"Don't try to play dumb, Regina, we both know you are anything but. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Mary Margaret replied. "Your feelings for Robin are pretty obvious."

Swallowing, Regina pressed her hand to her stomach. "They are?"

Mary Margret nodded before pausing. She then said: "Well, they are obvious to everyone but him."

"You think so?" Regina asked, feeling some hope. There was still a chance to keep her friendship with him safe.

"I know so," Mary Margaret replied, though she didn't elaborate. Instead, she stepped closer to Regina. "Why are you fighting this?"

That question surprised her and she crossed her arms. "Why? You should understand why, Mary Margert."

Her friend frowned, sadness filling her eyes. "This is because of Graham. Because of how he hurt you."

"Partly," Regina admitted. "I rushed into something with him and I ruined a good thing. And I don't want to repeat the same mistake, especially with Robin."

Mary Margaret stepped forward and took her hand. "Okay, first, you didn't ruin what you had with Graham. He did. He chose to cheat on you with Emma. If he thought you were going too fast, he could've told you. He didn't and that's on him."

While Regina appreciated her friend's pep talk, she still knew she shared a good deal of the blame for how her relationship with Graham ended. "He probably felt he couldn't. I probably put a lot of pressure on him by praising how he restored my faith in love and hope. He probably thought I would react poorly if he said anything otherwise."

"No, this still isn't your fault, no matter how much that little voice that probably sounds like your mother tells you it is," Mary Margaret insisted. "Once again, Graham could've talked to you. You are not an unreasonable person and he knew that. He was just selfish."

Though Regina had her doubts, she did know that what her friend was saying made a lot of sense. So she nodded, drawing a smile from Mary Margaret, who squeezed her hands. "And I think it's clear now that Graham didn't restore your faith in love and hope. You did that. I know it doesn't feel like it, Regina, but you have the strongest and most resilient heart of anyone I know. You need to trust it."

Feeling tears fill her eyes, Regina turned away to grab a tissue. "I want to trust it. But I also know that Robin is just coming through the worst of his grief after losing Marian. The last thing he needs is a relationship."

"Do you know that for sure? Or are you just making an assumption that will give you an excuse not to take the risk?" Mary Margaret challenged her.

"He hasn't said anything about being ready for a relationship," Regina replied. "But I recall how I was at this point after losing Daniel. I wasn't looking for a relationship."

"But you found Graham," Mary Margaret reminded her.

Regina frowned. "And remember how that turned out?"

"You're not Graham." Mary Margaret sighed before wrapping her arm around Regina. "Look, I'm not asking that you go out there right now and declare your feelings for Robin. I'm just asking that you stop denying yourself a chance to be happy because you're scared. You deserve so much better."

She gave Regina a little squeeze before continuing: "I get why you're scared. You've been hurt by love in two different ways. You love not only with your whole heart but with your whole soul. Which is so beautiful for those of us honored to be loved by you. But I also know that it means you feel pain just as deeply.

"I've watched you and Robin for several months now. What I see is very different from what I saw between you and Graham," Mary Margaret told her. "You and Robin…you have a strong connection, you understand each other so well. And you're both so happy around each other. You both light up the same way when you're together. I know you're scared but I think if you trust Robin with your heart, it will be in good hands."

Removing her arm and taking Regina's hands in her own again, Mary Margaret looked in her in the eyes as she said: "You deserve to be happy and to be loved, Regina. Even if I'm wrong and it's not with Robin – though I'm pretty sure of it – you still deserve it. So please, try to let yourself believe in that too. Okay?"

Though she wanted to argue with Mary Margaret, Regina's heart told her that her friend was right. She wanted love and family – she wanted the so-called happily ever after. And she wanted it with Robin and Roland. Mary Margaret was right – she didn't have to go grab it right now. She could wait until after the New Year and discuss it with Robin. If both hers and Mary Margaret's instincts were right and he did want something more with her, they could then figure out the next steps and set a pace that worked for them.

She squeezed Mary Margaret's hands. "Okay."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said, hugging her properly now. "You're a sister to me, Regina, and I just want the best for you."

"I know," Regina replied, hugging her too. "I love you too."

They pulled away from each other and Regina dabbed her eyes. "Okay, we should really bring out these desserts before everyone assumes we ate them."

Mary Margaret laughed, finally retrieving the pie and cookies from the pantry. Regina carried out the other desserts and they set them up as the guests swarmed her dining room. She weaved through them until she felt a familiar hand against her back. Looking up, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Robin standing there. "Everything okay? You and Mary Margaret disappeared for awhile there," he said.

"We're fine," she replied, not surprised that he noticed her absence. It warmed her heart. "We got caught up in a conversation and lost track of what we were doing."

He seemed to accept that answer and he stepped back with a smile. "Well, then, I'm going to go get a slice of your apple pie before everyone else gobbles it up."

"You know I can always make one just for you," she told him.

"I know," he replied, "but I still want it now. I've been dreaming of it all day."

Robin walked toward the table and she watched him, a soft smile on her face. Hope sprang inside her and she started to believe that maybe this wouldn't end in disaster after all.

Maybe she could get a happy ending too.

* * *

"Did it snow in here too?" Robin asked, stepping into the kitchen. His hair was damp and Regina could see a few snowflakes still on his pants from when he was out shoveling.

She looked around at all the surfaces that were now coated with flour – the counter and the cabinets by his stove. There was also some on the floor but most of the flour that hadn't ended up in their cookies coated his son, who giggled happily. "We made cookies, Papa!" he declared.

"And may have been a little more energetic with the flour than needed," Regina replied. "But the cookies are now in the oven and so I think it's time to clean."

Robin nodded, smiling as he picked up his son. "Come on, Chef Roland. It's time for a bath. Why don't you head upstairs while I talk with Regina?"

"Okay," he said, sliding out of his father's arms and leaving the room. They heard him giggle as he climbed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Alone with Robin, Regina tried to brush off the flour Roland had managed to get on her. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll clean everything up."

"I'll help," he replied. "I know how my son can get. This is not the first time my kitchen has looked like a disaster zone and I can guarantee it won't be the last. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

His tone shifted and he grow serious, which concerned her. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"The storm came back," he told her, motioning to the window. "And it's snowing harder than it was this morning."

She looked out the window and gasped, unable to really see out of it. The snow was coming down so fast and thick, it was as if she were staring at a TV screen unable to receive a signal. "Oh no," she said.

"It came on so fast, I barely got my snowblower back in the shed," he said apologetically. "I'm afraid you're stuck."

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that meant spending the night with Robin and Roland. While she felt safe and comfortable with them, there was just something intimate about being there the entire night.

Especially on Christmas Eve.

Robin frowned. "If you're not comfortable with that, we can always wait out the storm and then I can see if I can get you home in my truck."

"No," she replied. "I'm okay being here. I just hope you're okay with me being here on Christmas morning. I'm sure you and Roland have your traditions and I don't want to get in the way."

"Nonsense. We would love to have you here on Christmas morning," he assured her, reaching out and taking her hand. "I can't imagine spending it with anyone else."

She smiled, excited to spend the night and morning with Robin and Roland. It would almost be like they were a family – something she hoped would become a reality one day after her heart-to-heart with Mary Margaret.

He released her hand and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I have a few of Marian's things in the attic, if you don't mind wearing them. And I might be able to scare up a spare toothbrush."

While she was touched that he would be willing to let her borrow his late wife's clothes, she knew that wasn't necessary. "I keep an emergency bag in my car. Let me go get it," she said, staring to move toward the exit.

"I'll go," he insisted, blocking her. "I'm still in my boots and these clothes are wet anyway. Just tell me where the bag is."

"It's in my trunk," she replied, pulling out her keys and giving them to him. "Be careful."

He nodded before motioning toward the stairs. "Can you check on Roland for me, please? Maybe start his bath?"

"Of course," she replied, heading toward the stairs while he went to grab his coat. She watched him put it on as well as his hat, scarf and gloves. He opened the door and a blast of cold blew past her, snowflakes flying around him as he stepped out into the storm.

Regina climbed upstairs and found a naked Roland standing in the bathroom. "Your father asked me to start your bath. Are you okay with that?" she asked him.

He nodded, bouncing up and down. "I can show you all my bath toys!" he declared.

After brushing as much flour of him as possible, Regina started the water and helped him into it. He showed off all his toys – a few ducks, a couple boats and a diver – as she washed his hair with the baby shampoo she found near the tub. She washed the suds out of his curls, finding Roland compliant with all her requests. Once she was certain all the shampoo was washed away, she poured some soap onto a cleaning mitt and scrubbed his back for him as well as cleaned behind his ears. She then let him wash the rest of his body, making sure he got everywhere – including between his toes, just in case.

"I'm here to relieve you," Robin said, standing in the doorway. He had changed clothes and now wore jeans along with a green long-sleeved shirt. "I think your cookies are almost done."

She had almost forgotten about them and thanked him. "He's all clean so it's up to you if it's time to come out or not. But it is Christmas Eve, so I think a little playtime should be okay," she replied.

"Yes, Papa," Roland said, clasping his hands together. "Please?"

Robin chuckled. "Alright. I guess ten minutes of play wouldn't hurt."

As Roland cheered, Regina headed downstairs. The timer on Robin's oven beeped and she turned it off, grabbing the oven mitts he kept nearby. She removed the cookies and let them cool, pleased with how they turned out. The chocolate chips appeared to be extra gooey and she knew that Roland was going to love them as much as Santa.

Though she hoped Santa shared.

She started to clean the kitchen and by the time Robin returned with a clean Roland, most of the flour was gone. He thanked her as he helped Roland into one of the chair at the table. Robin motioned for her to join them and she did.

"So, it's snowing really hard outside," Robin told his son. "Because of that, it's not safe for Regina to drive home. I've invited her to spend the night and celebrate Christmas morning with us. Is that okay?"

Roland's mouth dropped open and his eyes lit up. "Regina is gonna be here for Christmas? That's the BEST!"

She laughed, pleased he was so happy to have her there. "Well, thank you, Roland. I am happy to celebrate with you two."

"Since we're going to have a big meal at David and Mary Margaret's tomorrow, I figured we would eat light tonight," he continued. "Actually, I thought we would order out but that's not going to happen. I hope you don't mind grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"That sounds perfect," she assured him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Do you want to take a shower yourself while I make dinner?"

She glanced down at her flour covered clothes and reached up, brushing some of it out of her hair. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I hope you don't mind if I just change straight into my pajamas."

"Like me!" Roland declared, tugging on the white pajama top decorated with the Grinch he wore.

Robin chuckled. "I'll change into my pajamas after dinner. It seems fitting for Christmas Eve."

"It does" she agreed, standing. "Where did you put my bag?"

"The bedroom on the other side of Roland's," he replied. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on a futon. If you do, I'll happily switch places with you."

She shook her head, not wanting to kick him out of his bed. "A futon will be fine. Thanks."

"Why don't you go into the living room and play, Roland?" Robin suggested to his son. Regina took Roland's hand and led him over to the other room before heading upstairs herself.

She entered the guest room and looked over the green futon, which appeared to be new and relatively unused. With a few pillows and blankets, she had no doubt she would be comfortable on it. Regina picked up her bag and headed into the bathroom, quickly shedding her clothes and turning on the water.

After washing her hair with the shampoo in the toiletry bag she had packed, she reached out and picked up what she knew was Robin's body gel. Opening the gap, she sniffed it and smiled. It was clearly the source of the woodsy smell she loved on him. Hoping he wouldn't mind that she used some, she poured it onto her travel loofah and washed herself up, eager to smell like Robin if just for a little bit.

Regina felt giddy now that she was spending the night and celebrating Christmas with Robin and Roland. Her original plans had been to have a glass of wine, watching It's a Wonderful Life and then go to bed early. Her Christmas really wouldn't have begun until she went to David and Mary Margaret's the following afternoon.

Thankfully, Roland had insisted that Santa needed to have freshly baked cookies and that they tasted better when he made them with Regina. She had agreed to help him and even suggested they open presents afterwards, which Robin thought was a good idea. But it seemed fate had other plans for them and now she imagined they would open the presents together on Christmas morning.

It was certainly an improvement over her original plans and she thanked the weather gods for the snowstorm for trapping her with two people who meant the world to her.

Merry Christmas to her.

* * *

After dinner, Robin kept his promise and changed into his pajamas. He came down dressed in a white shirt with a Christmas tree on it and matching green and red plaid pajama pants. Regina wore red and black plaid pajamas and joked about how she was the only one not in holiday themed pajamas. But Robin and Roland assured her that the red in her pajamas counted and she loved how much they wanted to put her at ease, showing how much they truly cared about her.

They watched Roland's favorite Christmas movie, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. At one point, Regina put a few cookies on a plate and made them hot chocolate with peppermint for them to enjoy as they watched the movie. She cuddled with the Locksley boys as they enjoyed their dessert, watching as the Grinch discovered the true meaning of Christmas.

Once the movie was over, Roland went and pulled out a book from the little bookcase of children's books she knew were just for him. He carried it over to Robin and handed it to him. "It's time for the story of Christmas," he said.

"Marian's parents got us this book for Roland's first Christmas," Robin explained, holding it up to reveal that it was an illustrated version of the Christmas story from the Bible. "I hope you don't mind…"

She shook her head. While she wasn't particularly religious – her mother only went to services to be seen and keep the approval of their small town – Regina did like the story of the Nativity. "I love this story," she told him.

"Then would you help us read it?" he asked. "It's tradition for us to share reading, playing different characters."

Roland nodded. "Please, Regina?"

"Of course," she said, touched once again. "I would be honored."

She sat next to Robin on the couch and Roland crawled into his father's lap. Robin held out the book so they could all see it and they took turns reading different parts. He served as the narrator as well as playing the angel Gabriel, Joseph and the Three Wise Men, changing up his voice a bit for each one. Regina read Mary's lines as well as the angelic chorus, even singing a bit. And Roland read the shepherd's words, though both Regina and Robin had to help him. When they finished, he leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek. "Thank you," he said.

"Okay," Robin said, hugging his son. "We've watched a movie, had dessert, and read the book. What's next?"

"We need to hang up the stockings!" Roland declared happily, jumping off his father's lap. "I'll go get them."

He raced out of the room and Robin moved closer to Regina. "Just so you know, after we hang up the stockings, I usually put out the fire so Santa doesn't get burned while coming down the chimney. I usually relight it after he's in bed."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she assured him.

"Good," he replied, smiling. "And then we'll put out the milk, cookies and carrot sticks before I put him to bed. We'll have to pretend to go to bed too."

She nodded. "Right, because Santa won't come if we're still awake."

"Exactly," he said, lowering his voice as they heard Roland's footsteps approaching the room. "He usually falls asleep quickly. So if you wait like ten to fifteen minutes, we can then come back down here without disturbing him."

"Sounds good," she whispered as Roland burst back into the room.

He approached them with stockings, looking though them. Pulling one out that had _Robin_ written in green glitter, he handed it to his father. "Here you go, Papa."

"Thank you, my boy," he replied, taking the stocking.

"And this one is yours, Regina," Roland said, surprising her when he handed her a stocking that had _Regina_ written in red glitter.

She looked up at Robin, who smiled sheepishly. "We were going to surprise you tomorrow. Roland and I agreed that you needed a stocking too."

"Thank you," she said, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "This means the world to me."

Roland smiled, hugging his stocking that had Roland written in gold glitter to his chest. "You're family, Regina."

"He's right," Robin whispered, that look she was accepting more and more was full of love in his eyes.

"Come on," Roland said, reaching out for her hand. "Let's put them up!"

Together they put up their stockings and Robin doused the fire. Regina then led them into the kitchen and they put a couple cookies on a plate for Santa. After adding carrot sticks for the reindeer and pouring a glass of milk, Robin carried them back into the living room and left them by the tree. He then turned to Roland and Regina. "Alright, it's time for bed so Santa can come and leave presents!" he declared.

"Can Regina put me to bed too?" Roland asked, taking her hand.

"Of course she can," Robin replied, smiling at her. They headed up to Roland's room together and he climbed into bed.

Robin pulled the blankets around the boy and tucked him in, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, my boy. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Papa," Roland replied, yawning.

As Robin stepped back, Regina moved forward. She also kissed Roland's forehead before gently combing his curls with her fingers. "Goodnight, Roland. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Regina," he said, his eyes already closing. He rolled over and Robin motioned for them to leave the room. She crept out with him, watching as he switched on a nightlight for Roland before they entered the hallway.

Once the door was closed, he motioned to her room. "I set up the futon for you. As I said, you can wait ten to fifteen minutes and then meet me downstairs. Or you can go straight to bed. I won't mind."

"I'll see you downstairs," she said, heading to the bedroom. She paused at the door, holding up her hands. "Ten minutes."

She slipped inside, finding the futon opened up into a bed. Robin had given her a couple pillows and two blankets, including a thick quilt. It looked very inviting and so she just sat on it, wanting to be sure she didn't fall asleep. Christmas Eve wasn't over yet and she had a feeling there would be a few more surprises as Christmas arrived.

* * *

When Regina returned to the living room, Robin had relit the fire and was busy filling Roland's stocking. She noticed the bike she had helped him pick out now under the tree with a red bow. Roland was going to love it when he came down in the morning.

Robin moved away from the stockings and she noticed that hers appeared to be filled. She sighed. "I feel bad. I have nothing for your stocking," she said.

"That's okay," he assured her. "I'm used to filling my own. I get everything I want."

She laughed and he gently gripped her chin, his thumb brushing over his lips. "There it is," he said.

"What?"

"That beautiful and elusive smile," he replied. "The one that lights up your whole face and makes your eyes look more like chocolate."

Her breath hitched as they stood there, his hand still cupping her chin. Once again, time seemed to stop and the room melted away until it was just the two of them. Something passed between them as she looked into his eyes. Desire and love filled them and she wanted him to kiss her, starting to lean closer.

Robin then stepped away, his hand leaving her chin as the moment ended. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Turning to face him, she found him grabbing a cookie from the plate. "You want one too?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Do you eat them all or leave one with a bite as proof?"

"Eat them all. Why would Santa only take one bite of a perfectly good cookie?" he asked, biting into the cookie he held.

She laughed and ate her own cookie. They then shared the carrot sticks before Robin down the milk. He placed the plate and cup down before motioned toward his kitchen. "Do you want a nightcap?"

"That sounds good," she said, watching as he left the room. She sat down on the couch and took a deep breath.

_Get a hold of yourself_ , she said. _Don't let Christmas make you do something you and he aren't ready for yet. Remember the plan – get through the holidays and then figure out what's next for your relationship._

Robin returned with two glasses of whiskey, handing her one. He turned on some Christmas music and sat down next to her. "To a Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, clinking her glass against his. They both took sips and the amber liquid warmed her as it slid down her throat.

After a couple more sips, she asked: "So, what is Christmas morning like at the Locksley house?"

"Well, it starts early," he replied. "He really got excited for Christmas when he was three and he woke up at five am that first year. I convinced him to sleep with his mother and me until at least seven. He woke up at five-thirty last year but once again, I could only get him to wait until seven. So it's likely Christmas morning will start at seven this year as well."

She nodded, making a note to set an alarm. "And then what?"

"Then we come down and Roland sees that the cookies, carrots and milk are gone. We then open Santa's presents first, then the others and finally the stocking gifts. And after cleaning up the living room, we have breakfast."

"Sounds like fun," she said. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Well, what do you have on Christmas morning?" he asked.

She shook her head. "This is your house. It's whatever you eat."

Robin set down his glass and took her hand. "Regina, that stocking means you're part of this family now. And so you get to be part of Christmas morning. It's time to start a new tradition," he said.

"I like the sound of that," she said. She thought back to the Christmases of her childhood and smiled. "My father always made me waffles on Christmas morning. And he would decorate them to look like Santa."

"That sounds like fun," he replied. "We can do that. I'm sure we have enough to make do for this year."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," he said, lacing his fingers with hers. "You've done so much for us this year, Regina. I don't think we would've been as happy as we were if you weren't in our lives. Especially Roland. I think when he's around you, he doesn't miss his mom as much and that makes him the happy little boy he should be."

The lump in her throat returned and she sniffed. "You both did so much for me too. Thanks to you two, I didn't withdraw after discovering Graham's infidelity. You helped heal my heart and I am so thankful for that."

She lifted up their joined hands, resting her chin on his fingers as tears ran down her cheeks. "I owe you so much."

"It sounds like we may be even," he said, brushing away her tears with his free hand. "How about we agree to that?"

Regina nodded. "That sounds good to me."

The music changed and Nat Cole crooned _The Christmas Song_. Robin stood, pulling her up with me. "How about a dance before we turn in for the night?"

"I'd like that," she agreed. She wrapped her arm around him as he continued to hold her other hand in his. He wrapped his free arm around her and they held each other as they swayed in time to the song. She closed her eyes, leaning against his chest and listening to his heartbeat almost as much as the song.

Everything about the moment felt right. She couldn't imagine spending her Christmas Eve any other way now.

She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair. They continued to just sway until the song ended. But even as it gave way to another song, they didn't move. Regina didn't want to let go just yet and she had a feeling Robin didn't want to either.

They shifted slightly and she looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. He gazed down at her, the desire and love from earlier back in his eyes. "Stunning," he whispered. "In every way."

And though she was standing in his living room in a pair of plaid pajamas that did nothing for her figure and her hair had no doubt curled after her shower, Regina had never felt more beautiful.

He started to close the gap between them and her heart sped up, wondering if this was finally the moment they would kiss. She started to close her eyes, ready for what seemed to be the inevitable kiss as she let out a soft sigh.

Until he pulled away, surprising her. She opened her eyes, finding him a few paces away now, panic and anguish in his eyes. Confusion filled her and she wondered if maybe she had been misreading the situation the entire time.

Frowning, she asked: "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry," he started, running his fingers through his hair. This time she recognized it as a nervous tic and that left her more confused. "It's just…"

He paused, sighing before admitting in an anguished tone: "I can't hold it in for another moment."

"Hold what in?" she asked, her heart speeding up again.

"I love you," he confessed, looking her right in the eyes. "I love you in a way I never thought I would after losing Marian. But every moment we spent together, every phone call we shared, has slowly healed my broken heart. I have shown you the darkest parts of myself and you've accepted them rather than recoiled. I have never known a more beautiful soul or a bigger heart."

She gasped as he began to pace. "I know you're still healing after being hurt by Graham and the last thing you probably need is another relationship. I tried to push it aside, tried to be happy just being your friend. But after spending Christmas Eve with you, after watching you with Roland all night, I just can't contain it anymore. It just felt so right."

Regina's mind span as she processed everything he had just confessed. It seemed she hadn't been the only one fighting her true feelings and that they both had almost the same excuses for why they should just be friends. But after her talk with Mary Margaret and the amazing day she had had with him and Robin, she knew what she wanted.

Him.

By that point, he had stopped pacing and was looking at her with anguish in his eyes. "I've just ruined everything, haven't I?" he asked softly.

She closed the gap between them and grabbed his pajama top, giving it a good yank. He let out a surprised gasp before she pressed her lips against his, finally kissing him at last. It took a few moments before he responded, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. She let go of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck as she parted her lips, letting his tongue slip inside.

Her mind span as stars appeared before her eyes. Kissing Robin was even better than she had imagined. The scruff around his lips felt good against her skin and the scent of forest engulfed her, releasing butterflies in her stomach. Everything about it just felt right, like they were made to kiss each other.

They broke the kiss, both panting. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Was that just the Christmas season or…?"

"It wasn't just Christmas," she promised him. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. But I didn't think you would want a relationship just yet."

He chuckled. "Mary Margaret was right. We are two peas in a pod."

She laughed softly, not surprised that Mary Margaret had talked with him too. Looking up, she gently brushed her nose against his. "You're pretty amazing too. I've never known anyone as kind and loving as you. When I'm with you, I feel like I can be myself. I've told you things I've never told anyone else and knew you would never judge me for them or use them against me. You brighten my days, you and Roland."

"So, just to be clear, you're saying…?" he trailed off, waiting for her response.

"I'm saying I love you too," she replied, kissing his nose. She glanced over his shoulder, smiling when she saw the time on the clock.

12:05 AM.

They had shared their first kiss on Christmas.

It seemed fitting.

"Merry Christmas, Robin," she told him.

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Regina."

Robin brushed some hair away from her face before kissing her again, more gently this time but just as full of love. She leaned into it, believing this was the best present she would receive this year.

* * *

Years later, Regina still counted that as one of the best Christmases ever. She and Robin would go on to share many Christmases together, first as boyfriend and girlfriend and then as husband and wife. They grew from a family of three to a family of five, adopting a son named Henry and a daughter named Margot. New traditions were formed but Christmas was always filled with laughter and love, even as their children grew up and had families of their own.

Families who were gathered around her dining room table, celebrating Christmas together. She sat at the head with Robin, the two presiding over their growing clan as everyone enjoyed a dinner she had prepared with the help of Mary Margaret, Roland, Henry's wife Ella and Margot's fiancée Alice. Everything tasted great and judging by the amount of servings everyone took, she didn't think they would have any leftover.

When most of the meal was done, Lucy pulled out some questions her teacher had given her class to ask at Christmas dinner. Regina shot said teacher, Mary Margaret, a glare before letting Lucy ask each other them one question.

"Grandma," Lucy asked her. "What's your favorite Christmas song and why?"

Regina thought about it before smiling. "It's Last Christmas, because one year, I gave my heart to someone who gave it away the very next day. But the following Christmas, I gave it to someone special."

She reached out and took Robin's hand in her own. He lifted it up and kissed it before she also reached out, taking Roland's hand as well. "Well, two special someones. And I've never had to worry about my heart again."

"Love you, Mom," Roland said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too," she said. She then looked around her family. "I love you all."

Robin picked up his glass of whiskey and held it up. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they all chorused, clinking their glasses together. As Regina sipped hers, she looked into blue eyes full of love and happiness.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
